User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis Blog: Season 3 - Which part was better?
So basically, here's my blog about the 3rd season of House of Anubis. You're all probably wondering what this whole thing is about. Well, on here I'm gonna write down all of my thoughts on the third season. Of course, we all have our own opinions and you have every right to disagree with me, feel free to share your versions in the comments. In this blog, I'm gonna compare the parts of the season. Here's how I split the 3rd season into 2 parts. I called the first part The Reawakening (from House of Arrivals/House of Presents to House of History/House of Eclipse called House of Signals & House of Captures) thought of the name, I just re-watched the whole season and decided that not the whole season should be titled this way, since Robert awakes from the death in the mid-season finale. And the second part I think could be something like The Rise of Ammut or The Curse of 5 sins or I don't care. Enjoy reading! Part 1: The Reawakening I'd honestly say this was the best "part" of the season. From House of Arrivals to House of Eclipse, this part I find dramatic, mysterious, hilarious & totally Sibuna. Why was it the best? For me, it's because we got to know the new characters, Robert wasn't alive, and obviously, writers worked on it way much more than on the second part. Not to complain, but I think the writers screwed up the show a bit with the 2nd part. But we'll talk about that later. From what we can see, this part was very emotional and had many funny scenes. This part had its' own mystery, which I'm going to describe now. The plot was really complicated and very well made. It had the same "magic", "inspiration" or whatever we can call it, just like Season 1 and Season 2 did. Not sure why I'm writing Season in caps tho. The mystery wasn't realistic, but it looked realistic, unlikely the ammut part. Not sure if the whole season its' self was amazing, or if it's just many amazing scenes in it that make us keep ourselves on the edge of our seats. Like, for example, Amber leaving, as I heard it made many fans end up in tears. I gotta admit it, I really loved the way they made it funny & sad at the same time. I'd say it was sorta breath-taking. "The way I see it, there's only one thing. I love you." - Amber saying goodbye to Alfie... N'aww... The episode House of Entrapment / House of Sisters had that magic as well as House of Trickery / House of Unity , House of Pi / House of Mistrust , House of History / Eclipse. So let's give YOU a little recap. House of Arrivals / House of Presents: KT's arrival was a really fun scene to watch. Nina not returning and Fabian with Patricia freaking out about it was really intense, wasn't it? Also, Amber writing herself birthday wishes and buying presents using her dad's credit card. I found that hilarious. So here's what we got: mysterious, intense, hilarious. 3 genres that make House of Anubis -- House of Anubis. I wouldn't call this episode lame anyhow, I loved KT and I don't see how she could replace Nina. Otherwise, Alexandra is an amazing actress, so I don't know why everyone gave her a terrible welcome. Sure, they have a few things in common, but KT isn't her copy. (I'm only describing the episodes I think were the best) House of Pi / House of Mistrust: So, Amber gets locked/trapped in the gatehouse, and spends a night in the creepy room with a man in the tank in it. Admit it, you were really nervous when you saw her crying and didn't know if she's gonna take it, if the keeper, the enabler and the seeker are going to find and investigate what she's doing. OMA, right? That's what I call House of Anubis. When Patricia & Alfie got stuck in the school because Fabian just had to take a photo with Mr. Sweet, the laptop he won & Joy. (ugh, it's silly how she got annoyed that he doesn't want to go on a stage when she knows there's a mystery to be solved. She maybe didn't know but how can you not know that there is always a mystery to solve at this house?) So yeah, that's kinda an Anubis thing, to find a way out of trouble and go to fix another trouble instead. (you probably didn't catch my point, sorry); More to the point, the episode was also amazing to watch because of Jerome's irony stoumach. It was again, funny, hilarious, and really intense. Of course, the show can't always be the same way, it needs a few changes, but what they did later was just unacceptable. (we'll discuss this later ;] ) House of Trickery / House of Unity: This episode was my favorite episode of the season. Wanna know why? 3 words: Amber. Sisterhood. "Betrayal". Before we go on, really, dear mr. Millington, AMBER --- ON a FARM??? Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways, the way Sweet, Victor and the b***h Denby threatened Amber was quite hard to watch. Hey! Teachers! I know you want Robert awake but did you know that if you do that you're gonna unleash a freakin' another evil into the world?! What up with that! And...... I'm calm. This episode had so many intense scenes. *'stop reading now'* Really, Fabian, how is standing behind you supposed to make Patricia & Alfie feel safe? ;) And Patricia, I got the plane tickets for your trip to Mexico with the rest of the sisterhood girls! *'start reading here'* This is the review you've all been waiting for. Amber's goodbye. Now, for all the haters out there, if you didn't like the way Amber shouted, FYI, shouting really is hard work. Okay. Amber leaving probably made all the girls cry. No worries, Harriet has some "cake". --> I loved the way Amber said goodbye. And Sibunas, I love you, don't get this the wrong way but --- when a girl leaves to New York and will probably never come back, hello, give her a hug, maybe??! Sorry if I've been complaining a lot, I became addicted to doing it lately. My bad. Once again, this was the episode we all loved & always will remember. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters: Not the best episode, but totally deserves attention. Did you know that Mara can transfer into anyone she wants? Well, thanks to photoshop (I almost wrote photoshoop) and Jerome's awkwardly sweet creativity. I doubt that you didn't smile in this episode. Of course, the minus to this one was for Joy (aka Amber), why didn't she just hit Mara in the face? That could've been funny... Or rude... Anyway, also wanna mention Willow who showed that not only Sibunas can get the teachers out of their offices, she's good at it. Although they both (Willow & Jerome) had to deal with the consequences later, at least Jara got together! Yay! Jara's back in town! Yay! Until Mara becomes a silly b**** in the end who cries for the rest of the season how Jerome broke her heart. Sorry to all the Mara fans out there. (I love her, just not so much in season 3) TheMara in this part of the season was funny, kind, geeky, and of course, the real Mara. BTW The hospital part was funny and cool... *so lazy to continue this review* Okay, okay, long reviews, less sense. Here's my final review for the final episode of this "part" of the season. House of History / House of Eclipse (House of Signals / House of Capture): Yes... The big day is coming when the big evil or a great grandpa is about to be reawoken. "Thanks" to Joy & Jerome who really worried about their grades, Robert woke up evil and almost destroyed the world in the end. But really, wear some creepy robes and try to "awaken" a clock? Ms. Denby - really? Is that all you could think of? (I hate her so much). ANYWAY, no matter how stupid Joy & Jerome were in the start, I don't blame them for all of this. More to the point, this episode made me really interested and I couldn't move until I found out what will happen next. I can easily call this a Mid-season finale. It's the 20th episode of season 3, the whole season has 40 (41 with the Touchstone of Ra), it had that cliffhanger which reminded me of the season 2 & season 1 finales. Of course, it would've been a bad finale for the whole season because KT was sad that her great grandpa was still asleep, but it felt like a finale because it was more intense than any other season 3 episodes, and everything seemed to be normal in the end, but it wasn't, because we were all left out with Robert awakening, not knowing if he's gonna turn evil or a tiny little angel. That reminded me of season 2 finale because everything seemed to be fine, Senkhara was banished, but in the end BOOMSH, the tear of gold weeps out of Victor's ring and BOOM - the fandom is dead. See, at least for me, it felt like the middle season finale for some point. FINALLY DONE, good luck on not falling asleep by reading the next boring part! :) Part 2: The Rise of Ammut Ignore the title, just try to continue reading. I'm not gonna do reviews for best episodes of this part because I don't remember the names and it would probably make my blog way too long, so I'm just gonna get to the point. The writers nor directors, didn't work that much on the episodes after the eclipse. When Robert woke up, I didn't like it, not sure if it was his bad acting or his creepy laugh. Episode to episode, the plot became more dim. Blame me, say I'm a horrible fan, I don't care, but this just wasn't the House of Anubis. Of course, the finale was amazing, but the mystery ruined it (And Mabian, another thumbs down to the writers). I wouldn't call it the best mystery. It became all lots of screaming, no plot twist except for Mara, Joy & Jerome. The Sibunas lost their souls, which I hated. Okay, fine, I agree, Sinner Fabes is da king, you all are probably thinking, but I would've loved the show more if Sibuna stayed Sibuna, not some group of people with red eyes doing sins and causing psychollogical pain to their friends. It became evil, not mysterious. Dull, not entertaining. Some parts like Willow's hedhegod or the play were funny to watch, but it missed that, how do I say this - Anubis magic. It became dull. The plot was cool, but not as cool and interesting as in season 3 part 1, season 2 and season 1. Part 1 I only saw a majority of pluses and only a few minuses (Amber leaving, although it was my favorite scene ever, Nina not returning, which was Nathalia's decision or Victor still not dating Corbierre, c'mon Victor, make a move!). In Part 2 I think I saw more minuses than pluses. If you have your own opinions, feel free to let me know what you think about this blog, or even the whole season. Was I right? Was I wrong? Of course we all have our own opinions. '--- Stay Strong. Never Fear. Be Brave. Be a Sibuna. ---' '--- Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna. ---' Category:Blog posts